


Doukyuusei

by bananananargh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Harry Styles- Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Singing, Summer, choir, fall - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, this is based on the manga named doukyuusei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananananargh/pseuds/bananananargh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy met a boy. They were in the flush of youth.<br/>Their love felt like a dream, like sparkling soda pop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson is an honor student who got perfect scores in every subject on his high school entrance exam. Harry Styles plays guitar in his band that performs at live events and is popular among the girls. These boys would have never crossed paths. But one day Harry offers to help Louis prepare for their upcoming chorus festival and the two begin to talk. As the two meet after school, they feel one another's sound, listen to each other's voice, and begin to harmonize as their hearts beat together.

"A choir festival at an all-boys' school, huh?" someone spoke up, the chattering getting louder every second. "That's so stupid" someone else said from somewhere in the classroom. 

"No, see.. There's boys' and girls' parts. Soprano and alto" one of the students said, another finishing him; "So it's a cappella"

The teacher, Mr. Hans ended the silence by telling them to be quiet as he sticked the paper of notes onto the blackboard."Think about poor me, who has to get your boyish voices into shape, will you. I'll have you singing good enough to bring tears to my eyes, just watch" he said, his gaze turning to the book of notes in his hand as he finished his sentence. "Making Mr. Hans cry? Gross.." one from the back said, the teacher completely ignoring him.

Students staring at the board, examining the notes. "Well then, let's give it a whirl. Stand up! Do as I do.. Read the notes on the blackboard. And give it your best shot!" he started playing the piano, nodding so that they could take the hint and start.

"In your upturned eyes.. In your.. Upturned eyes"  _Oh._ Harry glanced to his side.  _He's not singing. This guy.. Louis Tomlinson. In our year he is famous for his brilliance. That song tho.. Maybe he can't sing?_ He eyed the boy as he adjusted his glasses, no. He completely wasn't singing. 

\--

"The box will be here around six. Liam's going to be here for the tuning" Niall said as they stood in front of their lockers, waiting for Harry to get his stuff ready.

Harry turned to look at Niall over his shoulder, holding the knob of his locker. "Oh? How is his snare? Did he mend the hole?" he questioned, moving to shut his locker. "He closed it using the scotch tape" the blonde one replied, getting Harry's attention back on him with those words, eyes wide. "What? No way!" "I swear! Hey, want a lift?"

"Sure" he shut his locker, letting out a sigh. "Damn, I forgot something in the classroom" he scratched his forehead, pushing his curls out of the way before giving Niall a slight smile. "It's fine, you go ahead. I'll just walk" he waved. "See you later then" "Right on" 

 _Lunch box.. Lunch box.. There will be some scary mold in there if I don't get it._ Harry started climbing up the stairs with his hands stuffed in his pockets, bag hanging one of his shoulders. He fastened up his pace a bit towards his classroom.  _The rice must have became all hard by now._ "..n your.. upturned eyes.. budding.. budding.." Harry stopped in his tracks as he heard the voice, tilting his head to the side so he could get  a view of what was happening in the classroom from the gap of the doorway. Staring at the boy sitting on one of the desks with the notes of papers in his hand, other hand resting on the desk by his hip. "Bud.. Budding.. New.. leaves.."

With the clatter sound, Louis' head snapped up towards the direction of the sound to see Harry standing there. He gulped, holding back the urge of adjusting his glasses which fell onto the tip of his nose with the sudden movement of his head. "H-Harry"

Harry could feel the strap of his bag falling down through his shoulder but he didn't do anything about it, startled for a few seconds before he spoke up. "Ah, yeah. I forgot something" he made his way over to his desk, reaching under it to get his lunch box.  He turned to look at the boy as he slid his lunch box into his bag.  _Self study.. Is it?_

"Hey, Louis"

The boy finally adjusted his glasses as Harry moved over to his desk. "Huh?" he asked when he heard his name, watching the curly haired one who unzipped his bag, placing his lunch box into it. "The pause in the beginning is different than how you are doing it. You messed up that part earlier" the words left Louis' mouth hanging open. "The budding new.. leaves. Is not how it goes. It's, The budding.. New leaves" 

"The budding.. new.. leaves?" Louis murmured as Harry came closer, leaving his bag on top of his desk and leaned over, pointing at the pause on the paper. "Here, see. There's a pause, right? So.. The budding.. Pause here. New leaves" he sang again, pointing each note as he sang. Louis blinked as Harry sang perfectly, like he was born to do this. He took in the boy's features as he stayed close to show Louis how he needed to do it. His curls were a bit long.. Coming to his eyes. But it didn't seem like it was bothering him. He had green eyes. Which shined with the sun hitting his face from the angle he was standing. "Yup yup, that's how it is" Harry ended, turning to Louis before he turned back to the paper.

"Someday I'll go with you.. When we are a little older..  And at that time, I want to meet.." Louis gulped silently, Harry's eyes concentrated on the notes Louis holding as he continued singing. "Your eyes, reflecting the budding new leaves.." 

"Uhm, we haven't actually, gotten to that part in class yet" Harry piqued a brow at that. "Well, if you look at the score.." "Oh" Louis nodded, tearing his gaze away from the lad and to the papers in his hand. "That's right. You're in a band. Right? Thanks.. I mean, for teaching me" 

"I didn't do it because I wanted to" "Huh?" Louis asked, kind of finding that comment a bit rude. "Not out of the goodness of my heart, at least. I was just wondering if you sucked at singing or if it was just the song" he pressed his hip against one of the desks. "I thought, maybe you were the type to think that singing is stupid. Since you didn't sing in class, you know?"

"My glasses don't match my current eyesight.. So that's why I couldn't see" he leaned down to pick up the paper which fell onto the floor because of the wind. "Why didn't you have Mr. Hans place you in the front row?" "Ah, no. It's fine really. I don't want to bother him with this" "..Okay"  _So he stays behind? I mean.. Does he really not want to bother Mr. Hans, or is he just the kind of kind guy who takes all sorts of things into consideration.._ He turned back into reality as he realized that Louis had already packed up his stuff and was about to walk out of the class. 

"Do you want to meet up? Uh, for the song till the festival?" he blurted out and he could swear over his heart that he saw the boy's eyes widening even if it was just for a second.  _His face plainly said: What?!_

\--

Harry pushed down the strings of his guitar, he could hear the drums behind him but he was more lost in his thoughts than he could concentrate on this.  _Then after making that face, he leaned forward every so slightly, with a_ _nod, 'um well.. sure' he said. Honestly tho.. Probably thought of something else when he heard BAND. We just do covers. Plus, I was more surprised by myself, for making that offer. I guess._

\--

"Oh? That note is different, you got that one wrong" they were sitting in the garden, seated behind a tree. It was good shelter to hide from the sun and the balls being thrown around. He could hear the faint yelling from the other part of the garden from the ones playing baseball. "See, here" Harry pointed at the note on the paper. "There's a natural. So you go back to a half-tone. That's why, it's a normal 'mi' " "Mi?" Louis asked, taking a like of the curly hair's one bracelet that he was wearing every day. "Isn't this mi?" he pointed. "That's the g-clef" "What's the tone?"

"Louis.. So it's not that you can't see the blackboard, it's that you can't read notes?" he asked as he took a sip of  his mineral water in his hand. A cheeky grin plastered over his face as Louis replied; "Quit it" 

"This is do.. Right? Do.. Si.. La.. Sol..-" "What, are you just going to count your way through the notes? What a paiiin" he said,making the i longer which got Louis' eyes on him, sighing. 

_Oh. He's pouting. Interesting._

"So, yeah. Let's stop with the scores. Do as I do and sing after me" 

\--

"The second movement onwards, it's split into alto and tenors."

"What? Shouldn't it be bass and tenor?" "You guys can't sing that low" the teacher snapped before he continued.

After the class Harry walked out with Louis, getting into the closet where it's written no entry on the door but really, the only place they could study without getting interrupted. Harry put his bag down onto the floor, sliding down onto the floor, back pressed against the wall, holding the notes in his hand. "Harry. You're a tenor. Right?" "Yeah, but I know how alto works. Also.. Since this bit is in harmony, it's easier for us to practice together singing different parts" Louis nodded to that in agreement but the only thing he could get out was "Hmm"

 "Harry is amazing.. is what you are thinking right now. Isn't it?" Harry asked, eyes focused on the papers but a tiny smile playing on his lips as he spoke. Louis looked away, pushing up his glasses. "Not really. Well.. Maybe a little" "What do you mean 'a little' ?" he teased, giving the boy a  cheeky smile which caused the other to get a soft shade of pink on his cheeks. 

\--

"Jeez Harry. You're always late these days!" Niall protested as Harry ran in, panting from the running. His guitar on his back as the others told Harry that he owed them burgers.

The days passed swiftly, Harry getting Louis at every break they had so they could practice. At the garden, at the fire escape, on the stairs, on their way back home.. Everywhere really. And this practicing only caused Harry to start getting late to every practice of the band, buying them food as a payback. 

\--

"Wow! You guys. This is amazing. So you guys can do it after all,if you'd try!" Mr. Hans said, lifting his hand up to his eye. "I almost had a tear in my eye" the students laughed, building up a conversation with the teacher. "No, seriously. I thought you guys would crush and burn, but now.." "Well, but, yeah. We worked really hard so we could see you cry Mr. Hans!" one of the students said, causing the class to laugh as Harry only stared at Louis across the room, who wasn't also laughing.

"All righty then! We're going to practice for the last time like it's the real thing!" Mr. Hans yelled so that he could get all the attention back on himself. 

\--

Harry flicked his hand, Louis stopping in rhyme with the move of his hand. "Perfect" Harry said, looking at the boy's eyes. Louis' cheeks covered with the soft blush again, like it happens often when he is around Harry.

\--

Louis leaned down, taking the mineral waters before he made his way over to the fountain where Harry was sitting. The moonlight making it brighter. "My treat" he handed the boy who's sitting one of the bottles.

"Oh, thanks" "It's nothing compared to what you did for me. But since this is our last time meeting.. You really saved me. Thanks" 

Harry stared up at him as he talked, opening the bottle and took a sip from it, the drink going down through his throat. That was when he realized he was thirsty and that his throat was dry. Thanks to Louis he was better now. He lifted the bottle back down, watching the fountain. The sound of water was soothing. "Um, say.." he started. "Did you work this hard for Mr. Hans' sake?" he questioned, tilting his head down to look at the bottle in his hands, placed in-between his knees. 

"Huh?" Louis looked up, his bottle of soda falling from his hand with the question. Lips parted. 

"Oh man.." Harry said, leaning down to pick up the bottle which rolled on the floor, the water running out of it. "Oh, it's fine. I'll get it.." Louis said, leaning forward also. "...Myself" he stopped, his hand resting on top of the other one's. Harry's hands were way larger than his as he realized. 

Harry froze as he felt Louis' on top of his, the voices of the night suddenly becoming all quiet to him. He glanced up, sliding his hand to the back of the boy's neck and leaned in, kissing him. Leaving the glassed boy with wide eyes. Not that only Louis was shocked. His own eyes widened also. He quickly pulled back, looking at Louis who was looking back at him. "Wah!" he yelled, moving away. "I'm so.. I'm so mean. Bye!" he stood up, grabbing his bag and started running. "U-uh.. Harry!" Louis called after him, all red and kinda sweaty. 

_This is.. Really bad. Right?_

_Splish, splash..._

_..Like soda fizzing up inside me. And. And Louis' voice.. Slipping on that high note. But that was. But it was all.. for the sake of that guy. Argh! This is the worst. And we're even in the same class. This sucks. Screw this! I wanna die._

He yelled as he started running faster, his cheeks reddened also, hand over his mouth. 

\--

"Number 7 on the program. Class 2-A. BUDDING LEAVES" the man spoke into the microphone, getting everyone silent so they started singing with the lead of Mr. Hans. 

Harry's gaze rolled to Louis for a second, watching him singing before he turned back to the teacher. "Are the budding leaves.. eyes as you look back.." Harry secretly glanced at Louis again to check him. "Someday, when the day comes, the day when both you and I become a little older I want to see those eyes of yours. That reflects the budding leaves,"  _That's perfect. He's singing right. Thank god.._ He stopped singing when he felt the tear wetting up his cheek, causing Mr. Hans' eyes to grow wide as he stared at Harry who's tears were rolling down through his cheeks and falling down onto the floor. 

"Eh?" he whispered, wiping his tears but more falling down. "Eh?! Ah" he pushed through his way from the back, running out from the building. "Harry!" the teacher yelled after him with everyone gasping at what had just happened, leaving them in confusion. 

"Harry!" Louis called just after Harry started running, quickly following after him. "Louis?" Mr. Hans asked this time, looking after the two who ran out. "Hey what, they just left!" one of the students from the audience said. "We're in the middle of a performance here. Where the hell did they go?" another from their class said. 

Harry kept running as Louis followed after him, trying to catch up but Harry had long legs and it was hard to catch up with him. "Wait up!" he was a bit surprised when Harry really did slowed down, he hadn't expected him to listen to that."Wh-what's wrong all of a sudden?" he panted, watching the boy who's back was facing with him. "Just go back! Mr. Hans will be worried about you!" Harry said, arms over his eyes as tears kept spilling down uncontrollably. "Why are you bringing up Mr. Hans?" 

_Cuz.. Oh man, I can't stop._

"B-Because! It feels like I might have a crush on you!" he yelled, groaning and pulling on his curls, wiping his tears again. Louis stopped dead in his tracks, he was sweaty from the running but he couldn't care less right now.

"But you, like.. Did your best just for Mr. Hans and all.. You were singing that song for him. Mr. Hans, weren't you?!" he yelled, his voice tone not raising down and too lost in his thoughts to hear Louis saying his name. "It's like I am helping the enemy! Oh jeez, I'm such a blithering idiot! I mean- oh jeez" he kept talking as Louis called his name again. He got on his knees, hands over his face. "No don't. I mean, this is nothing. Jeez. Fine.. It's fine. I'm fine." "Harry" "I'm fine.." "Harry." Louis said again, this time sternly and made his way over to the boy on his knees, he also knelt down, putting a hand onto his shoulder from behind. 

"Listen" Louis started as Harry sniffled, taking his hands off his face. "I.. No one.." 

_His.. hand is cold._

"I've never said anything about working hard for Mr. Hans' sake. Or it being for him" 

Harry slowly leaned up, his head snapping back so quick that his neck hurt a bit. He stared at Louis, raising his eyebrows. "Hm?" Louis was taken aback from the sudden movement and took his hand off of his shoulder. "Ah, as I said.. It's not for our teacher.. It's not that.." he was sweating again. "Just.. Singing with you was.." he gulped, Harry was staring into his eyes, his eyes were disturbingly green. He blushed and look back at the floor, adjusting his glasses. "Singing with me was..?" Harry asked, leaning closer to the blushing boy who threw a hand over his mouth. "N-no.. No, nothing" "Huh? What about the next part? Isn't it the most important? You can't leave me hanging now!" Harry asked curiously, his tears not rolling down anymore. "Uh.. No" 

"Harry! Louis!" Harry looked up as he heard that. "Where are you?! Come quickly!" another teacher yelled. He quickly grabbed Louis by the wrist. "Quick, come" he whispered, pulling him into the cabin toilet. He could hear the teachers talking between each other about seeing the two running over here before they decided onto look separately and kept looking. 

"Uhm.. I think we should go back" Louis spoke, his back resting against the door as he sat on the floor with Harry hovering over him between his legs. "Louis continue. I am listening" he said, ignoring his comment about them needing to go back. "I-" Louis turned to face with Harry, eyes widening when he realized how close Harry's face was, only a few inches between them. He flushed again, "I said it already! It's enough! That stuff.." his voice got lower as Harry's face leaned in closer. 

"Hey, it's something I've been thinking about since the last time" Harry put his hand on Louis' arm as the boy pulled his knees into himself, blushing harder if it was possible. "Do you think the glasses get in the way during kissing?" he asked, Louis then realizing how plump Harry's lips were. "Huh?!" he asked with wide eyes at the question, only to be stopped by Harry pressing his lips against his. This time his eyes getting shut with the feeling of the boy's lips on his.

"I can understand if it's just Harry.. But Louis as well? What kind of a combination is that?" the teacher spoke from outside. The other agreeing with the words; "I gotta say it also. I'm really not surprised about Harry but I'm worried about Louis because this isn't like him at all.."

_Oh, it isn't a problem. Not a problem at all._


	2. Autumn

"Did everyone get a printout?" Harry took the paper that was handed to him by the student sitting in front of him, scratching back of his neck lightly.

_There is someone that I like._

He turned his gaze down to the paper as the teacher started talking about the poem. "Well now, let's see. This poem is read as love poem. Firstly, it's Autumn" he pointed his ruler at the student sitting at the front, meaning for him to start reading. 

"Coarse the rush-mat roof

Sheltering the the harvest hut

Of the autumn rice field 

And my sleeves are growing wet

With the moisture dripping through"

_Wearing the same uniform and the same shoes. Sitting in the same class, born in the same year._

He put his hand under his chin, eyes meeting with the blue ones, staring at each other from their seats as the others kept reading the poem one by one. 

\--

"Is there something between you and Louis?" 

Louis stopped as he heard the question, hand on the doorknob. He had came to tell that P.E. teacher was calling for the two boys in the dressing room but forgot about it, finding this more interesting and decided onto listen to what the other would reply. Harry tugged on the hem of his blazer, pulling it off before he pursed his lips. "Something?" 

"Err, well. You know? You sorta kept staring at each other during the lit class and.. Lately, you always go home together." 

"Ah" the curly haired one breathed out, tilting his head back. "Not that I mind, but.. Are you.. you know? Louis, he is a totally different genre" 

Louis' eyes grew wider at the comment, his breath hitching in his throat. 

"Genre?" is what Harry asked, taking his tie off. 

"Seeing you two together is kinda.." 

A cheeky grin from Harry, he replied; "Weird?" "Yeah.. Kinda weird" and with that he burst out into laughter, letting go of the tie he was fiddling with. 

"Quit laughing Harry! What's with the 'ahaha'? Rumors of that sort are spreading already" 

He piqued a brow, "What do you mean by /that/ sort?" turning back to untie his tie. 

Louis cleared his throat silently, fists clenched as he stood there, listening to the conversation of the two. He told himself to man up mentally, making his way back out to the garden. The errand he was given already out of his mind. 

"Jeez, come on Harry! The sort of you get in all-boys school you know"

\--

Louis sighed as they walked by each other, Harry holding an umbrella for them not to get soaked by the heavy rain. He eyed the familiar buildings, licking his dry lips to bring some life to them before he spoke up. "Hey.. This is far enough, Harry" 

"Just a bit more" 

Louis turned his head to the side, eyes landing on the taller one. "The prep school is just around the corner" 

"Well then, till the corner" a tiny smile coming to his lips, even with the slightest smile his dimples coming visible. 

_Drop, drop._

"Your shoulder.." Louis tightened his grip on the strap of his bag. "Harry, you should move the umbrella closer to your side. You're getting drenched" he watched as Harry shrugged.

"Ah, it's fine. I don't really use an umbrella when I am on my own, anyways" he slid his hand into his pocket, moving the umbrella closer to Louis' side instead. "This reminds me, back in grade school, I think.. They kept telling us that acid rain would make you go bald" he turned his gaze up to the sky, watching the raindrops falling down. "You don't really hear that anymore.. Even though it's raining this heavily"

Louis chuckled softly at that, taking off his glasses and wiped the drops on it from the rain before putting them back on. "Haha, could be" he smiled, recognizing that Harry's eyes were on him after his glasses were back on. He slowed down with Harry who did, stepping away as Harry leans in. He gulped as Harry nuzzled his head into the crook of Louis' neck. 

"Can I kiss you?" his voice was deep and low, sending a shiver down through Louis' spine. And that blush of Louis' only causing him to grin cheekily.

Louis looked away, not wanting to face with Harry. Not yet, at least. "Don't" he breathed as Harry kept coming closer, Louis stepping back, only to be stopped by the wire netting, his back hitting it. He shut his eyes as Harry's hands travelled to the sides of his face, cradling his cheeks and he could feel him leaning in with the warmth of Harry's breath getting closer. It was no use to resist, his fingers clenched around the net with the feeling of the boy's lips on his own. He gave in again..  "I said don't" he yelled, pushing the boy off from his chest.

Harry stumped backwards, looking at Louis with wide eyes. The umbrella falling from his hand. "Huh? Why can't I?" he pouted, picking the umbrella back up as Louis started walking away. "We are going out aren't we?" he paced after the blue eyed boy, trying to get him under the umbrella for him not to get wet. 

"We are not" Louis said, looking ahead as he walked. 

Harry caught up with him, tilting his head. "But don't we kiss?" he could feel Louis tensing up at the closeness of them. "Do you kiss people you're not even going out with? Lou"

Louis was all flushed again, 'as if he doesn't do it himself' he thought from inside, looking away. "We will just stop doing that then" he moved away, glad that he could no longer feel the boy's breath on his skin and kept walking. 

"Eh?" 

Louis stopped, ignoring the uneasy feeling of his wet clothes sticking to skin as he turned to face with Harry. Keeping a steady face. "I won't do it anymore!" he started running this time. 

Harry looked after him, a dumb look on his face. 

 _I am cold and lonely.. And.. This wasn't how I wanted this_ _conversation to go.._

_\--_

"Ughhh.. Teh" he murmured as he was hit on his head with the book, sitting in the guidance counsel's room with his head hidden between his arms that are sitting on the table, on top of the paper that is waiting to be filled.

"Don't /ughh/ me. I don't care what you put down. Some stupid school or major will do. Write your three choices down quickly" 

"Jeez" he rubbed the back of his head, not lifting his head up though.

_Mr. Hans is so irresponsible. Why is he an advisor? Why?_

"Tch, youngsters these days. Every time you open your mouths, it's about love, sex or rock'n roll" the man kept staring at the magazine in his hand. "You're twenty years too early for that. That's stuff that you do once you have figured out what you want out of your future. And you're fifty years too early to think that you can hand in a blank form." 

Harry lifted his head up this time, pinching his eyebrows together. "Coarse.."

"Huh?" the teacher asked, looking up from the magazine he was holding and to Harry.

"Coarse.. The rush-mat.." he pursed his lips, huffing out. "Roof.. What comes next?" he turned to his teacher who's sitting across him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Something from the recent lit class. Err, the coarse.."

Mr. Hans stared at Harry like he was the dumbest creature alive before he shook his head lightly, turning his attention back onto his magazine. He leaned back in his seat. "You and Louis have been getting along well lately, right?" he only continued when he got the boy's eyes on him. "That is, until recently.. Recently, you two haven't-" he was cut off by Harry grabbing a book sitting on the desk suddenly, burying his face into it, passing the pages quickly. 

"You think so? You are imagining things. Also, it's none of your business, is it?" he asked, talking in a faster pace than usual, also a note to that his voice tone was a bit high. 

The teacher snickered at that, turning to his magazine again. "Well, I suppose it isn't." After a few moments of silence he decided onto break it. "I've known him since his first year here. But since he is smart, he's sort of famous among the teachers anyway" he secretly glanced at Harry to see that he is staring at him as the bell rang. He put the magazine down, turning his body fully to the teenage boy. "Well then, break's over, Harry? When you go back to your classroom, tell Louis to come to guidance counseling after school" 

_Coarse the rush-mat roof.. Sheltering.._

_'I've known him since his first year' That.. Kinda sucked._

_Sheltering the harvest-hut.. Of the.._

Harry was left with the book in his hand as the teacher walked out, he put it down, making his way out also and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his pants. He counted the number of steps he took till the classroom to take his mind away from the thoughts running around. He stopped when another foot got into his sight, looking up to see it's Louis. "Ah.. Louis" he froze as the boy just walked past him, his eyes following him as Louis got into the classroom. 

_No need to ignore me._

"Aren't you being too egocentric?" he yelled, getting everyone's attention on him, a few thinking there would be a fight. 

"What's that? A fight?" a student asked from the hall as Louis gulped, turning back on his heels to face with the boy. His lips parted.

_Oh.. Shit._

"M-Mr. Hans said.. To meet him for guidance counseling after school" he was also shocked himself. He cleared his throat, mouth dropped open.

"Got it" Louis said without any expressions as he went back to his desk to sit down. 

\--

_Why.._

"Hey, Jake! Let's go, hurry up" someone said, Harry still resting his head on his desk, sitting there without moving like a dead body, his eyes focused on the white paint of the wall. 

_Why did it have to turn out like this? Wait.. Even so.. Isn't it Louis' fault for ignoring me in the first place?_

"They're showing reruns of Kiteretsu again.. You know, the voice of Korosuke.. Is it true that it's the same as Shaina-san?" Harry listened to the boys chatting as they got prepared to leave, still not moving.

_He seemed pissed. Or rather.._

_\--_

It was kind of chilly one room from the opened window. It was raining outside. Again.. It was the rain season anyways, it was natural for it to rain. Mr. Hans made his way over to the window, grabbing the top of it.

"Coarse the rush-mat roof.."

Louis' gaze landed on his teacher as he talked. "Eh?"

"Sheltering the harvest-hut of the autumn rice-field.. was it? Ah, it's just something Harry said earlier" he spoke as he gazed out from the window. "Well, never mind" he backed away, moving to have a seat across Louis after shutting the window. "There isn't much I need to talk to you about.. As long as you keep your grades at this level, you won't have any problems with the entrance exams. What's left is your health management, and.. have you been dumped?"

Louis' eyes widened at the last part, tilting his head up, his chest rising with the breaths he was taking. He cleared his throat; "Excuse me?" 

"You just seem down is all" he pushed his chair back, getting up. "You were going out with Harry, right?" he took steps in Louis' direction as he opened the pack of his cigarettes.

"We're both boys" is what Louis said only.

"Or should I use present continuous and say  _are_ going out with him?" he placed the cigarette between his lips, looking at Louis who's seated behind him as he stood there. "Louis, do you have a lighter?" 

Louis gulped, hands sitting on his lap as he fiddled with his thumbs. "I don't" his eyes widened for the second time since he was in this room as his face was cupped and turned to face with the man who leaned close. He could feel his heart beating faster at the action. 

Mr. Hans took the cigarette out, holding it between two of his fingers, hand caressing the boy's cheek that had gotten lost in his huge hand. He traced his thumb through the boy's lower lip before he started; "Two men in a relationship.. Do you know what that means?" by the end of his words, he was only getting closer to Louis. He placed his cigarette between Louis' parted lips. "Once you two graduate.. And become free again.. And are surrounded by girls again, all the guys who aren't like this will be chasing after skirts immediately."

"That's-"

"Louis. Harry isn't like this." 

With that the unlit cigarette fell from Louis' lips onto the floor. 'Louis.. You know, he is totally a different genre' the conversation between Harry and a guy popped up in Louis' mind.. He thought from inside; _So eventually, it would have probably turned out like that after all._ He tilted his head down, staying still as the teacher took his glasses off, placing it down onto the desk. 

\--

Harry stared at the dropping rain as he stood by his friend at the bus stop, still emotionless. 

"Did the rain get worse.."

"I think I am gonna head back after all" Harry said, throwing his bag onto his shoulder as he started walking to the opposite direction of his home. 

"Eh? Head back? Aren't we on the way home already? Where are you going?!"

"School!" Harry replied as he started running, ignoring the rain getting him soaked. 

"Huh? What? Did you forget something?"

_Coarse the rush-mat of the rooftop sheltering the harvest-hut of the.. of the autumn rice-field.._

He paced up as with the rain getting heavier, his arms swinging by his sides as he ran, letting out fast breaths.

_Rather than angry, he seemed.. Like he was gonna cry._

Harry flicked open the door to the guidance counseling's room, putting a hand onto his knee as he panted, trying to catch up his breath. He looked up and he could swear that he felt his blood temperature dropping at what he saw. Mr. Hans hovering over Louis, about to kiss him. He stared at them as their heads spinned with the sound of Harry opening the door. He stomped over, punching the man hard in the face. 

Louis' eyes widened as he saw Harry at the doorway, turning to Mr. Hands who collapsed onto the floor, cursing from under his breath. "Ha-Harry.." 

Harry grabbed Louis by the wrist, taking the boy's glasses from on top of the desk before dragging him out of the room and the school quickly. That is when Louis realized how heavily it was raining for real. Did Harry run all the way under this rain?

"W-Wait, Harry.. You're hurting me.." he said as they arrived to a bridge.

Harry dropped Louis' wrist, slowing down from his running. "Sorry" he murmured, his back facing the other boy.

Louis' lips parted, wanting to tell that wasn't it. That wasn't it at all. He reached out for Harry's hand but couldn't find the encouragement in himself so he didn't dare to touch him. He put his glasses back on silently after wiping them. Looking up as he heard Harry speak.

"Coarse the rush-mat roof.."

With Louis' eyes slightly widening, Harry continued;

"..Sheltering the harvest hut.. of the autumn rice field and my sleeves.."

The voice of Harry's switched with the sound of rain, now rain drops speaking instead of him.  That was just before Louis' voice switched roles with the rain drops this time, leaving Harry paralyzed.

"And my sleeves are growing wet, with the moisture dropping through." 

Harry secretly glanced back at him before turning his whole body. A hand going through his curls with the relief of learning the rest taking over. His eyes nearly starting to shine.

"Oh! That's it! Ah, now I can relax.. It'll finally stop bugging me"

Louis watched Harry, thinking: 'The second half of the poem is actually the famous part..' He adjusted his glasses.

"You are strange" Louis said it more in a fond way, with a light smile playing on his lips which caused the curly haired one's cheek to redden up.

Harry blinked a few times, letting the relaxing silence to take over for some time before he swallowed the lump in his throat and adjusted himself. He pulled on the strap of his bag which was about to fall down as he prepared himself to give his words a go.

"Louis, say.."

"Hm?"

"On a more serious note, you.. Uh.. Do you wanna, uhm, with me.. Would you please go out with me?" he was all flushed by the end of his question, his curls swaying to the sides, coming to his eyes with the force of the wind. He could care less at that moment. He couldn't tear his gaze away from Louis standing in his school uniform right front of him. Also his hair was all over the place but it looked kind of cute on him.

Louis stared at Harry as he asked the question, lips getting parted with the shock of it. He stared at the curly one who covered his face with back of his arm, rubbing it on his face before letting Louis to view his now fully serious features. Mr. Hans' words from earlier were crossing his mind. 'Two men in a relationship.. Do you know what that means?' He thought if Harry was getting what it meant. He stepped back as Harry stepped closer, faces away from each others only by a few inches, causing Louis to blush. 

"No good?" Harry asked, head tilted to the side.

"N-No, it's.." he stopped as he realized that Harry was sweating. He lifted up the napkin in his hand which he used to wipe his glasses before to wipe off the sweat from Harry's face. Smiling at him sweetly. 

_Coarse the rush mat roof sheltering the harvest-hut of the autumn rice-field.. And my sleeves are growing wet, with the moisture dripping through._

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, not getting it for a second before a wide smile came to him, hugging the boy's neck tightly. He started jumping around, laughing from how happy he was as they were swinging to the sides. He probably couldn't be happier than this. 


End file.
